Fullmetal Blablas
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Recueil de ficlets et de oneshots sur FMA, surtout FMA BROTHERHOOD. Pas de sujet précis.
1. Informations

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voilà, encore une nouvelle fic... Celle-ci est une fic un peu particulière, donc je prends un chapitre pour vous expliquer le principe._

 _En fait, cette fic n'a pas de thème. Il n'y a que ou presque que des one shot ou drabbles sauf notamment dans le chapitre 4 qui se suit au chap. 5, mais ce n'est jamais de longues fics avec 150 chapitres. Il y a plein de chapitres qui sont presque tous différents. Ce sont toutes mes idées tordues. Tragédie, persos du 1er anime, Univers différent... Il y a plein de trucs. Donc ne jugez pas sur le 1er chapitre car le deuxième est différent, le troisième aussi, etc. Comme j'ai déjà publié 5 chapitres, supprimés du '' doc manager'' et auxquels je n'ai pas mis de résumé, je vous fais les résumés des 5 premiers chapitres, pour les prochains, je les mettrai directement en NdA au début... Sinon le rating global est T, mais si ça change, je le préciserai également en NdA au début du chapitre concerné. Donc, les résumés des 5 premiers chapitres sont :_

 _Chapitre 1 : ''Je ne comprends pas. Nous étions pourtant heureux. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle menti ? Mais c'est trop tard. Tout est fini.''_

 _Tragédie-romance, et c'est un drabble très court, il ne se résume pas vraiment mais ça prend deux secondes à lire, au pire ça ne va pas vous tuer..._

 _Chapitre 2 : '' Peu importe. Peu importe le monde. On s'aime. AlxMay, tout sucré. ''_

 _Romance et encore un drabble court._

 _Chapitre 3 : '' Ma maman, elle est toujours là pour nous... Alors... Pourquoi... ''_

 _Famille-Tragédie, drabble très court, Ed, Al, Trisha, mention d'Hohenheim._

 _Chapitres 4 et 5 : '' Lui l'a oubliée. Mais elle, son visage la hantait durant des années. Elle ne l'a jamais oublié, elle l'a toujours aimé. ''_

 _Romance, sur deux courts chapitres, et, SVP, fans de Royai, fans d'Edwin, ne me tuez pas ! Merci par avance ! \o/ Car ceci est... (je formule mes dernières volontés)... Un WINROY ! XO XO XO ! Aaah ne me tuez paaas... Enfin au moins vous êtes prévenus ! XO._

 _Voilà la ''rapide'' présentation de la fic et des 5 premiers chapitres, maintenant, courez à celui ou ceux qui vous intéresse(nt) et pour les prochains chapitres, je mettrai le résumé au début ! ^^. Enjoy..._


	2. Accident, Havoc

**Hello à tous ! Je sais que j'ai déjà plein de fics en cours, etc, mais j'ai eu cette idée comme ça, sur un coup de tête... Dans cette fic, je vais poster toutes mes idées, du n'importe quoi, du royai, des histoires d'Homonculus, les mêmes persos mais dans un monde différent, etc... Il y aura presque que des drabbles ou des one shot. Bref, voilà ma première idée et les personnages sont toujours à Hiromu Arakawa ! Enjoy.**

Le couple marchait tranquillement. Main dans la main. La femme brune se tourna vers son amant.

-Chéri, je vais dans la boutique, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oui !

Le blond la suivit. Alors qu'ils traversaient la route, une voiture fonça droit sur eux. Pas étonnant vu que le feu était rouge. Voyant qu'elle était du côté de la voiture, la jeune fille poussa son amant de son côté de sorte à ce qu'il ne meure pour la protéger. La voiture ne freina pas. Le sang gicla. L'homme blond balbutia:

-Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi...

-Désolée chéri. Tu étais mignon mais j'en ai marre de toi. C'était la meilleure façon de te tuer. Tout le monde croira que tu as voulu me protéger.

-Pourquoi... As-tu...

Mais à ce moment là il sentit qu'il allait mourir. La brune lui embrassa la joue.

-Adieu, mon chéri.

Tandis que la jeune femme à l'esprit tordu s'éloignait en roulant des hanches, le blond murmura:

-Pourquoi... Solaris... Solaris...

 **Voilà! Avez vous aimé ? J'espère. ^^. Je poste un nouveau chapitre dès que j'ai de l'inspiration et du temps. Ciao!**


	3. Peu importe, AlxMay

**Hyper fluff et tout mimi.**

Peu importe. Peu importe tes dix ans, mes quinze. Peu importe ton innocence. Peu importe la distance. Je t'aime.

-O0o0O-

Peu importe. Peu importe votre physique qui m'est inconnu. Peu importe ma noblesse. Peu importe ma mission. Je vous aime.

-O0o0O-

La jeune fille posa ses lèvres sur ce qui aurait dû être la bouche de l'armure. L'armure en question la prit dans ses bras.

-Je vous aime, seigneur Alphonse.

-Je t'aime, May.


	4. Ma Maman, Ed

Ma Maman répond toujours à nos questions. Mais...

-Maman, où est papa?

Elle n'a jamais répondu à celle-ci.

Ma maman est toujours joyeuse. Mais...

-Maman, pourquoi pleures-tu?

Ce jour-là elle pleurait.

Ma maman est toujours bien. Mais...

-Maman, pourquoi es-tu malade?

Elle a été hospitalisée.

Ma maman est toujours là pour nous. Mais...

-Maman, pourquoi es-tu partie?

Elle est morte.

Ma Maman, elle nous aimera toujours. Nous aussi.

-Maman, tu me manques...

 **C'est bien sûr Ed, Al et Trisha et Hohenheim...**


	5. Ligne d'horizon, WinryxRoy

_Il essaye de me prendre Ed et Al. C'est de la faute de ses semblables que papa et maman sont morts. Je veux pas. Je le déteste. Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis chaque fois qu'il me parle ?_

Le lieutenant-colonel Mustang et son assistante Riza Hawkeye rentraient de Resembool. Elle lui racontait l'opinion de Winry, qu'elle désapprouvait le fait que les frères Elric rentrent dans l'armée. C'est là que Roy répondit :

-Sympa cette petite, elle a du cran... La pauvre, n'empêche...

Mais il se contenta de cela, et l'oublia au bout de quelques années.

Mais Winry elle, avait longtemps regardé la charrette s'éloigner sur le chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne invisible à cause de la ligne d'horizon. Elle n'oublia pas la tête du lieutenant-colonel ce jour-là. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

 **À suivre... ;P.**


	6. Rendez-vous dans des années, WinryxRoy

**Je sais qu'en principe je suis pro Royai et Edwin, mais... J'avais l'idée de faire un Winroy, tout à coup... Alors voilà. Enjoy.**

''C'est quoi ce scénario...'' Pensait Winry. ''Je suis censée aimer ED ! Pas Al, et encore moins ce Mustang ! Ed ! C'est Mme Hiromu Arakawa (XD) qui l'a voulu ! Pourquoi est-ce ce monsieur Mustang qui me fait craquer ?!''

Vraiment. Elle était mal. Elle l'aimait... Et le détestait. Elle le haïssait... Et l'adorait. C'était le fouillis dans sa tête de jeune fille. Elle devait aimer ED, bon sang !

Plusieurs années plus tard, elle se souvenait encore de cette rencontre qui avait changé sa vie. Toute sa vie. Car depuis longtemps elle croyait aimer l'aîné des frères Elric, mais visiblement elle s'était trompée. Sinon, pourquoi avait-elle été incapable de décrocher son regard du lieutenant-colonel Mustang lorsqu'il était venu à Resembool peu après la transmutation humaine d'Ed et Al ? Pourquoi des années plus tard, se souvenait-elle encore de ce beau visage qui la hantait ?

Winry était à présent au Q. G. avec Ed et Al. Ils avaient décidé d'aller voir les Hughes à Central pour les remercier. Donc, ils allaient entrer lorsqu'ils virent...

-Lieutenant?!

-Edward, Alphonse?

-Minute, si elle est là ça veut dire que...

-Tiens fullmetal ! Tu n'as pas bien grandi ?

-J'en étais sûr... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là colonel ?!

Winry : -Oh bonjour Riza, vous avez laissé pousser vos cheveux à ce que je vois...

Riza : -Bonjour Winry, tu as bien grandi dis-moi !

Ed et Al : -Elles sont amies depuis quand ?

Roy : -En fait on est là parce que... Oh bonjour mademoiselle à qui ai je l'honneur ? Ah nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés dans le passé, oui je me souviens de vous, vous étiez la plus belle fillette mignonne que j'ai rencontrée...

Ed, Al, Riza : -COLONEEEL!

Winry resta immobile. Ed (qui pestait contre le connard de Mustang) et Al s'éloignèrent avec Roy et Riza, mais Winry resta sur le trottoir.

La jeune fille regarda cette silhouette qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des années. Les larmes étaient à deux doigts de couler de ses yeux bleus. Elle se retint de justesse. Jamais elle n'avait pensé le revoir un jour. Elle finit par rejoindre le groupe.

-Winry ? On loue une chambre à l'hôtel, tu viens ?, demanda Ed.

-QUOI ?! euh pardon, je voulais dire, pardon, désolée, oui d'accord oui, pardon.

-? D'accord...

Ils se rendirent donc à l'hôtel. Ils prirent leurs chambres et défirent leurs valises. De son côté, Winry hésita. Elle voulait le voir, lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire merci de surveiller Ed et Al, après tout ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire, ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une fois. Ce qui n'avait nullement empêché la jolie blonde d'avoir un réel coup de foudre. Elle se décida finalement à sortir. Pas besoin de prévenir les frères Elric, ce n'étaient pas vraiment leurs affaires. Et puis eux ne la prévenaient jamais lorsqu'ils partaient en vadrouille. Après tout, quel était le problème ? "Le problème, miss, c'est que tu aimes un homme séducteur militaire de 30 ans probablement en couple et que tu es censée détester." Rôh ta gueule, fucking conscience de merde... Elle enfila donc une veste, et remit ses chaussures qu'elle avait déjà enlevées. Avant de sortir, elle observa dans le miroir son visage trop pâle à son goût. Elle se dit que la prochaine fois, elle devrait maquiller un minimum ses yeux bleus. Le maquillage, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Pour les deux frères au moins, elle n'avait pas à se prendre la tête chaque fois pour son apparence. Mais face au colonel Mustang, elle voulait se sentir belle. Elle se recoiffe une dernière fois et sortit.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard...

-Excusez-moi Mme Riza, c'est encore moi...

-Winry? As-tu oublié quelque chose ?

-Non... Enfin si. Le colonel Mustang... Pourrais-je le voir ? S'il vous plaît ?

Riza sourit.

-Tu as fait ce chemin juste pour ''ça'' ?

-Euh... Ou... Oui...

-Dois je en déduire, lieutenant, que c'est moi le ''ça''?

Winry rougit de nouveau. Riza rétorqua.

-Au vu de votre productivité au travail, colonel, je ne trouve aucun autre mot qualificatif que ''ça''...

Roy, taquin:

-Lieutenant vous êtes bien téméraire... Mais voyons plutôt ce que miss Rockbell voulait me dire ?

-Euh... Euh... Eh bien... Je... En... En fait, je voulais... Vous remercier... De surveiller... Ces deux idiots d'Ed et Al ! Voilà !

Elle s'éloigna presque en courant. Le colonel lui attrapa le poignet et la regarda, surpris.

-Tu es venue pour ça ?

-...

-Eh bien... De rien...

-...

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde...

-...

-Et puis tu es timide. Et petite.

-...!

-Et tu rougis.

-...

Le colonel attira la mécanicienne par le poignet un peu à l'écart de Riza Hawkeye. Il murmura à l'oreille de Winry :

-Mais parfois, la timidité c'est mignon... Et je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si timide que ça. Dans tous les cas, tu es adorable !

Elle rougit de nouveau violemment.

-M-Merci...

-Allez va, je te raccompagne !

Il fit signe à son lieutenant de l'attendre ici, celle-ci soupira mais le laissa malgré tout raccompagner l'adolescente en voiture.

Quelques instants plus tard, Roy se gara devant l'hôtel où logeait Winry.

-Et voilà la miss !

-Merci beaucoup colonel... Ed va me tuer... Je suis partie dans rien dire...

-Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal !

-Merci, dit-elle en riant doucement. Et bien... Au revoir, colonel Mustang !

-Au revoir miss Winry Rockbell ! Et, au fait... Occupe toi bien de tes deux idiots d'amis d'enfance, mais demande-leur aussi de s'occuper bien de toi. J'ai l'impression que le Fullmetal-Alchemist ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir... Autant en amie... Mais il a aussi ton coeur...

Elle rougit une xxxème fois.

-Comment ? Il ne possède pas mon cœur...

-Ah oui ? Dois je en déduire que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? Al, par exemple ?

-... Non ! Non, pas du tout... En fait... J'aime...

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Bah alors Winry, c'est maintenant que tu rentres ?!

-Désoléééééééééée, Ed, Al!

-C'est pas grave Winry !

-Mouais bof... Mais dis-nous plutôt, t'étais où, hein, miss fugitive ?!

-Oh, nulle part, répondit doucement la jeune fille en rougissant encore une fois. Nulle part, répéta-t-elle.

Elle caressa la commissure de ses lèvres, où naquit un léger sourire. L'endroit précis où un certain colonel avait déposé un petit baiser.

 **Voilà ! Désolée pour les fans de Royai/Edwin, mais bon, pardon, pardon, gomeeen ! Bref. Bye à tous. ^^.**


	7. Vide, Envy

**Voilà un nouveau one shot ''pas trop'' long. Résumé:**

 **"Wrath. Tu étais là mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu l'as laissé la tuer. Tu l'as laissée mourir. Tu l'as tuée. Maintenant, à moi de te tuer. Wrath. Je le tuerai, et je te tuerai. Et Lust sera vengée. Pride, tu es puissant. Tu savais que ça allait arriver, tu étais juste en-dessous ou au-dessus et toi tu n'as rien fait non plus. Je te tuerai aussi."**

-WRATH!

-... Oui ?

-ENFOIRÉ ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!

À ce moment-là, l'androgyne avait ressenti comme une immense douleur, un déchirement. Lust. Morte. Impossible... Elle, si fière, si incroyable, si... Immortelle. Non... Non... Alors qu'il déballait un flot d'insultes continues à son cadet, son regard se tourna vers Gluttony. Celui-là pleurait à chaudes larmes. Enfin quelqu'un d'un peu sensible. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Wrath. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce qu'il ressentait ?! Et Père alors !? Lui non plus n'en avait rien à faire... Envy, désespéré, cria ''merde'' une dernière fois. Et évidemment son paternel confiait la charge du flame alchemist à... Cet enfoiré de Wrath. Pas à lui, non, sans doute Père le jugeait-il comme trop incompétent pour cela. Ou savait-il ce qu'il ressentait ? Ça ne se voyait pas en tout cas, car Père lui ne semblait pas du tout ressentir ce vide en l'absence de la luxure, même pas montrer un minimum de compassion. Était-il sensible ? C'était sans doute ce que Père déplorait, et ce devait être ce qui avait fait la différence entre Wrath et lui. Wrath... Un mi-Homonculus mi-Humain. Pour Envy, c'était le mi-Humain qui ressortait. Sale bâtard. Tantôt, à force de fréquenter des humains, il devenait sensible voire allait jusqu'à les admirer, tantôt, avec ses confrères, un vrai pantin ! Pour Envy, c'était l'inverse. Il méprisait les humains, mais il avait presque des sentiments autres que du dégoût voire presque affectueux envers ses frères et feu sa sœur. Enfin, presque tous. Il quitta la salle en vociférant. Bâtard de connard de Wrath. Il était là. Mais il l'avait laissée souffrir. Bâtard de connard de merde de Wrath. Il avait laissé ce putain de flame alchemist la brûler. Bâtard de connard de merde de fucking de Wrath. Il l'avait laissée se prosterner à genoux, face à un humain, s'humilier. Bâtard de connard de merde de fucking de enfoiré de Wrath. Il l'avait laissée mourir. Envy savait quelle était son nouvel objectif. Il allait buter le Flame Alchemist. Et ensuite ce serait au tour de Wrath. Wrath qui se permettait sans cesse de lui donner des ordres. Comme s'il était supérieur. Ta gueule. Wrath. Tu étais là mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu l'as laissé la tuer. Tu l'as laissée mourir. Tu l'as tuée. Maintenant, à moi de te tuer. Wrath. Je le tuerai, je te tuerai. Et Lust sera vengée.

Quelque temps plus tard, après le retour de Greed, Envy pensa à quelqu'un. L'autre. Le ''fils''. Aîné de leur Père, adopté de Wrath. Pride. Ce gamin tête à claques. Lui non plus n'avait de cesse de le critiquer et de lui donner des ordres et des leçons. Il se croyait intelligent. Quel orgueil. Mais n'était-ce pas le nom même de cet enfoiré qui, même si en taille il était plus petit que Envy, semblait toujours le regarder de haut ? Un jour il l'avait humilié publiquement. Il était avec Gluttony et Pride avait débarqué, lui faisant perdre son combat contre le bridé qui était devenu Greed. Pride l'avait sermonné. Enfoiré de gamin. C'était facile pour lui. Il s'en foutait royalement de Lust. Lust... Envy avait parfois l'impression d'être le seul à la regretter. Pride, lui, n'avait plus parlé beaucoup avec Lust depuis quelque temps, étant donné qu'elle était à Central avec Gluttony et que Pride restait au chevet de Papounet adoré, que ce soit Père ou Wrath. Pride, tu es puissant., pensa l'androgyne. Tu savais que ça allait arriver, tu étais juste en-dessous ou au-dessus et toi tu... Tu n'as rien fait non plus. Je te tuerai aussi. Salaud. Bande de lâches. Je vous emmerde tous. Lust était morte. Morte, PUTAIN ! Et eux n'avaient franchement rien d'autre à faire que de rester là à... À... À quoi d'ailleurs ? Putain... Bande d'abrutis. Parfois Envy avait l'impression d'être le seul à être à peu près humain, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Fuck. Il enviait Pride. Trop éloigné de sa soeur pour prendre de ses nouvelles et prendre en compte la réponse qu'elle dirait. Il enviait Greed. Ce con était amnésique. Trop simple pour oublier. Il enviait Wrath. Trop hautain et humain bâtard pour être affecté par cette perte précieuse. Il enviait Sloth. Ce gros lourdaud ne connaissait que peu Lust. Il passait 24h/24 sous terre donc la présence ou l'absence d'une Homonculus changeait peu pour lui. Au point où il en était, il en arrivait même à envier Gluttony, car ce dernier était trop con et fragile pour ressentir tous ces sentiments de haine, d'envie et de rancœur profonde qui hantaient l'androgyne. Car oui, même si seul Gluttony se montrait compatissant, il ne pouvait comprendre ces sentiments qui étouffaient le palmier. Si Gluttony lui ne ressentait que tristesse, pour Envy, la colère et la rancœur prenaient le dessus. Il faisait porter le chapeau à Wrath, Pride et tous les autres. C'était sa nature : jalouse, envieuse, colérique. Et surtout, les autres Homonculus et Père étaient juste déçus d'avoir perdu une collègue, une consœur, une manipulatrice efficace, un pion manipulable, au mieux une maman de cœur. Mais nul ne pouvait comprendre la douleur, le vide que ressentait Envy. Il croyait ce vide comblé par la haine et la vengeance. Il se trompait. Car le vide était là, toujours bien là. Et Envy souffrait. Envy voulait la venger, tuer Roy Mustang, tuer ses subordonnés, tuer tous les responsables indirects de sa mort, puis à défaut de la faire revenir, il se tuerait aussi. Et il la retrouverait. C'était certain. Mais d'abord il la vengerait. Non seulement pour elle, mais aussi et surtout pour lui, pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Car Envy n'était plus sans elle. Il était brisé. Vide. Mort. Car si un cœur pouvait se briser, alors une Pierre Philosophale aussi.

 **The end... À bientôt pour la suite ! ^^.**


	8. Questions sur FMA

**Questions sur Fullmetal Alchemist. Spoilers.**

 **Bijour, je me posais des questions EXISTENTIELLES sur Fullmetal Alchemist... Svp reviewez pour me répondre... Merci.**

-000-

-Comment sait-on que Grumman est le grand père de Riza Hawkeye ?

-000-

-D'où vient le Edvy ? Pcq Edwin, Royai, Royed, Elricest etc d'accord, mais Ed et Envy n'ont pas de relation pouvant rappeler l'amour... Si ?

-000-

-D'où vient le mot Royai ? Edwin ça fait EdxWinry, Almay AlxMay, Royed RoyxEd... Mais Royai ? RoyxRiza, je ne vois pas le rapport...

-000-

-Pourquoi Yoki et Sloth version manga ne servent pas à grand-chose ?

-000-

-À la fin du manga, Selim/Pride renaît amnésique et dépourvu de ses pouvoirs. Ok. Mais... Mrs Bradley a dit qu'il était mort lors de la bataille mais les gens vont bien découvrir un jour qu'il est vivant non ?!

-000-

-Où est situé son tatouage à Pride ? La marque qu'il garde sur le front à la fin n'est pas un tatouage d'Ouroboros...

-000-

-L'alchimie peut-elle être pratiquée par tout le monde ?

-000-

-Pourquoi Roy et Riza ne finissent pas ensemble !? (question d'une fanatique de royai.)

-000-

-Sur la photo de la fin, pourquoi il n'y a que Paninya et Garfiel en plus d'Ed Winry et Al ?! Y'a même pas Pinako !

-000-

-Juste par curiosité. Quel est votre top 7 homonculus ou top 9 pour ceux ayant vu l'anime ?

-000-

 **Voilà c'était des divagations diverses sur FMA ! Et voilà mon ''top 9 Homonculus''!**

 **9-Sloth version premier anime**  
 **8-Envy**  
 **7-Wrath version premier anime**  
 **6-Sloth version manga**  
 **5-Lust**  
 **4-Gluttony**  
 **3-Wrath version manga**  
 **2-Pride version manga**  
 **1-Greed!**

 **Voilà on était très heureux de savoir ça. (...) à plus ! L-oeil-de-faucon.**


	9. Doux réveil, RoyxRiza

**Résumé pour ce tout petit drabble minuscule de rien du tout écrit à 22h30...**

 **''Voilà. Il dort encore. Royai.''**

-Mr Mustang... Mon père vous attend pour étudier l'alchimie... Réveillez-vous...

Il ne releva pas la tête de son oreiller. Elle soupira, caressa ses cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de l'endormir complètement. Voilà. Il dort encore, pensa Riza.

...10 ans plus tard...

-Colonel Mustang... Vous avez une pile de dossiers à signer... Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, réveillez-vous...

Le colonel gémit mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement indiquant un éventuel réveil.

...5 ans plus tard...

Riza caressa les cheveux de Mustang. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Roy ? Je te rappelle qu'en tant que président, tu dois lever tôt ! Allez debout mon petit loir !

Enfin il remua, ouvrir un oeil et lui sourit.

-Bonjour ma Riza.

Et encouragé par sa subordonnée Riza Mustang, il se leva non sans avoir omis de lui offrir son bisou quotidien, qu'il lui offrait 1440 fois par jour minimum.

 **Voilà... Une idée comme ça que j'ai exploitée... ^^.**


	10. Jeu

**Bonjour à tous ! Pour ce 10ème chapitre je vous propose un mini jeu que j'espère drôle, Inspiré de la fic de Lilisu, ''Le yaoi dont vous êtes le héros.''**  
 **Les personnages sont ceux du manga.**  
 **Vous devez remplacer les chiffres par votre réponse à la question posée. Oui c'est bizarre, mais vous pouvez aller voir la fic de Lilisu, c'est mieux expliqué.**

 **Voilà envoyez-moi par reviews vos résultats, comme vous pouvez le constater ça part vite en n'importe quoi... Ne trichez pas ! Je compte sur vous. ^^.**

Voilà donc le texte :  
''Salut (1),  
Je voulais te dire (2) parce que (3). J'ai tenté de contacter (4) mais bon... Apparemment il était occupé à (5) avec (6). Tu sais que (7) a déjà embrassé sur la bouche (8)? Mais j'ai même pire : (9) aurait (10) (11)! (12) offert à (13) (14) pour Noël. Et toi ? Allez, je te laisse,  
(15),  
(16).''

Et les questions :

1\. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?  
Bleu : Miles  
Rouge : Martel  
Rose : Maman  
Jaune : Hohenheim  
Vert : Cornello  
Autres : Scar

2\. Ta couleur de cheveux :  
Blonds : Coucou  
Bruns : Que c'est fini nous deux  
Roux : Que je vais me suicider  
Noirs : Je t'aime  
Gris/Blancs : À quel point je te hais  
Autres : Que tu es une grosse merde

3\. Quelle est ton activité préférée ?  
Passer du temps avec tes amis: tu me manques terriblement  
Lire: Wrath m'y a forcé(e)  
Écouter de la musique : je m'emmerde  
Faire du sport : c'est la vie  
Manger : Gluttony veut te manger  
Autre : bah... Bah...

4\. Qu'aimes-tu manger ? (booouuuffe)  
Tout: Mustang  
Rien : Sloth  
La viande : Lin Yao  
Le poisson : Havoc  
Les fruits et gâteaux : Greed  
Autres : Envy

5\. Ton sport favori :  
Le basket : étrangler un chat  
Le football : faire des choses dans un coin sombre  
La danse: trafiquer des substances illicites  
La boxe: regarder l'amour est dans le pré  
La piscine : faire le jeu de la bouteille  
Autres : violer un pigeon

6\. Ton anime ou manga shonen préféré:  
Fullmetal Alchemist (ow yeah!) : Riza Hawkeye  
Naruto: May Chang  
One piece : Trisha Elric  
My Hero Academia : Maria Ross  
Hunter x Hunter : Lust  
Autres : Winry

7\. Ta fête favorite :  
Noël : Ranfan  
Pâques : Izumi Curtis  
Ton anniversaire : Elysia  
La St Valentin : Sciezska  
Halloween : Olivia Mira Armstrong  
Autres : Pinako Rockbell

8\. Le mot le plus chelou :  
Biscornu : Sloth  
Tarabiscoté : Fuery  
Conoïde : Yoki  
Épectase : Falman  
Cubilot : Hakuro  
Merzlota : Dolchatte

9\. La porte de ta chambre est ?  
Grise : Euh Gluttony ? XD  
Noire : Wrath !  
Bleue : Lust  
Beige : Tucker  
Blanche : Kimblee  
Autres : Marcoh

10\. Ton instrument de musique préféré ?  
Guitare : Coincé dans une porte la tête de...  
Saxophone : Fait bouffer sa dent à...  
Violon : Tenté de violer  
Piano : Enfermé dans une salle pendant deux jours  
Batterie : Envoyé une gifle à  
Autres : Kidnappé

11\. Le film inévitable pour toi:  
Titanic : Rose  
Harry Potter : Selim  
Kill Bill : Izumi  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Breda  
Star Wars : Gracia Hughes  
Autres : May Chang

12\. Ton signe du Zodiaque Chinois :  
Chien ou serpent : Roy Mustang a  
Tigre ou singe : Knox a peut-être  
Lapin ou sanglier : Winry a  
Dragon ou rat : Wrath a  
Coq ou boeuf ou tu sais pas : Alphonse a  
Chèvre ou cheval : Greed n'a pas

13\. Tu dors souvent le week-end :  
Jusqu'à 8h du matin : Pride  
Jusqu'à 9h30 : Père  
Jusqu'à 10h30 : Ranfan  
Jusqu'à 12h : Lin  
Jusqu'à 14h : Hawkeye  
Jusqu'à 17h ou plus : Lust

14\. Tu as ?  
Entre 0 et 15 ans: un train en bois  
Entre 15 et 20 ans: une bague de fiançailles  
Entre 20 et 25 ans: ses sincères amitiés et salutations  
Entre 25 et 30 ans: de la merde, il a eu du bol  
Entre 30 ans et 35 ans: l'ordi qu'il/elle voulait  
Entre 35 ans et 1000 ans: une pierre philosophale... (o.O)

15\. Ton couple FMA Ed+xxx préféré :  
Ed et Winry : Roy te fait des bisous  
Ed et Rose : Je t'emmerde bien profondément  
Ed et Roy : Va chier  
Ed et Al : En espérant que cette merde t'a plu,...  
Ed et Envy : Vive les caca mous !  
Ed et Autre : Cordialement,...

16\. As-tu aimé ? Je ne me vexerai pas réponds honnêtement.  
Oui c'était trop drôle : Ta fille/ton fils (selon ton sexe)  
Ça passait. : Miss Yougoslavie  
Ouais, sans plus : L'espèce de conoïde chelou du quartier  
Non c'était nul : Atalasrafalatamali (inventé à l'instant.)  
Les gens qui publient cette merde devraient subir la peine de mort (okok) : Roa  
Inapte à juger : *Pseudo*.

~o0O0o~

Donc moi ça donne...  
...

"Salut Scar,  
Je voulais te dire que c'est fini nous deux parce que tu me manques terriblement (?). J'ai tenté de contacter Greed mais bon... Apparemment il était occupé à regarder l'amour est dans le pré avec Riza Hawkeye (...). Tu sais que Olivia Mira Armstrong a déjà embrassé sur la bouche Dolchatte? Mais j'ai même pire : Lust aurait coincé dans une porte la tête de Breda! Greed n'a pas offert à Ranfan une bague de fiançailles pour Noël. Et toi ? Allez, je te laisse,  
Roy te fait des bisous (à Scar ?!),  
L-Oeil-de-Faucon."


	11. Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend?

La couleur de cheveux d'Edward Elric valait bien un débat. On disait souvent qu'il avait les cheveux dorés. D'autres les disaient blonds clairs. D'autres encore, jaune. En vérité ses cheveux étaient très jaunes avec des reflets brillants. D'où le doré. Quand on le voyait de loin, on voyait une petite, très petite, minuscule boule jaune et rouge avec sa cape. Or, ce jour-là, le Fullmetal Alchemist n'avait pas sa cape. Il l'avait laissée à Pride, lequel avait désormais l'apparence d'un embryon et ne s'en était pas recréée lors de son récent voyage à Creta. Donc, lorsque l'on s'approchait de la campagne de Resembool, chez les Rockbell, on voyait au loin sur le petit chemin une tâche jaune. Ed était là, devant la maison de son amie d'enfance, attendant patiemment que celle-ci vienne lui ouvrir. Quelle lente alors, pensait-il. ''Deux ans qu'elle ne m'a pas vu et elle ose me faire attendre, MOI ?!''. Il tapotait du pied, s'assit sur le perron. Il commençait à s'ennuyer. Soit elle était concentrée à dessiner des automails, soit elle avait encore perdu les clés, soit elle était sortie avec Mamie, soit elle se faisait belle. Ed s'en foutait car ce qu'il voyait en tout cas, c'était qu'elle traînait. Il gratta avec affection Den, lequel aboyait comme un fou. Après cinq minutes d'attente qui lui parurent une éternité, il leva les yeux et vit deux yeux bleus le fixer avec étonnement. Alors qu'elle laissa des larmes couler de ses yeux, il lança :

-Salut Winry, je suis rentré !

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.


	12. Sans toi, EdxWinry

**Personnages** **: Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Pinako.**

 **Légende** **: Quand c'est souligné et en italique, c'est Edward qui parle, quand c'est en italique, c'est Winry.**

 ** _~*oO°°Oo*~_** ** _Sans toi_** ** _~*oO°°Oo*~_**

 _Voilà qu'ici tombe le soir,_

 _Ma vue se brouille, il fait tout noir_

Edward tomba à genoux devant le corps sans vie. Non... Tout sauf ça... Alphonse était en train de pleurer avec Pinako, tous deux assis, désemparés. Edward sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, c'était impossible... Impossible... Est un mot qui n'existe pas, c'est ça? La preuve était devant ses yeux.

 _Impossible, je ne veux y croire_

 _Pourquoi dois-je ainsi te voir?_

Il caressa la jolie tête de celle qu'il adorait. Puis il la regarda. Elle était étendue, raide, morte, ses yeux bleus ouverts, avec toujours son bandana dans les cheveux. Son joli visage fut vite parsemé de larmes. Les larmes salées glissèrent le long du cou de la morte, et se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Ed suffoqua. Il se noyait dans ses propres larmes. Tout était de sa faute.

 _On ne va jamais se revoir_

 _Ce monde est vide, sans espoir_

Les larmes déferlaient des yeux d'Edward telle une cascade de souffrances incessante. Pourquoi elle? Pas ça... Il refusait toujours d'y croire. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, il la prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. Il murmura au creux de son oreille:

-Pardonne-moi...

Il se tourna vers Alphonse et Pinako et murmura:

-Désolé, c'est mieux comme ça. Au revoir.

Il se saisit d'un couteau. Alphonse et Pinako n'eurent pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'il avait déjà planté le couteau dans son ventre. Il ne cria pas. Il se contenta de reprendre le cadavre dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux.

 _Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir_

 _N'oublie pas que je t'aime, Edward._

Et dans un dernier souffle, il conclut:

-Je t'aime, Winry.

-o0O0o-

Al et Pinako s'effacèrent de son champ de vision, laissant place à une fille blonde qui lui dit:

-Ed!

Puis une femme brune apparut à son tour, lui disant d'une voix rassurante:

-Bienvenue à la maison, mon fils.

 **Bwaaah... Cette idée m'est venue comme ça tac tac, bon voilà c'est vite fait et puis c'est joli quand même je trouve non? ^^.(Mais trop triste!)**


	13. Sans toi 2, EdxWinry

**Je sais pourquoi Winry est morte! En fait, le père des homonculus a utilisé les vies des habitant d'Amestris pour sa pierre, mais il les a toutes relâchées, sauf comme par hasard... Celle de Winry! Oui bon ça tient pas la route... Désolée...**

 **N'empêche ça m'a fait chialer, ma propre fic... J'ai tué Ed et Winry... Pardon... Et je trouve qu'Ed est un peu égoïste de se suicider et de laisser Al et Pinako. Mais bon... Voilà donc la version du point de vue d'Al.**

 _Grand frère et moi sommes arrivés._

 _Grand frère, après moi, est rentré._

 _Grand frère l'a vue gisant sur le plancher._

 _Grand frère n'a pas réalisé._

 _Grand frère ne l'a pas accepté._

 _Grand frère a tapé du pied._

 _Grand frère a crié._

 _Grand frère est tombé._

 _Grand frère l'a serrée._

 _Grand frère l'a caressée._

 _Grand frère a pleuré._

 _Grand frère s'est excusé._

 _Grand frère s'est suicidé._

 _Grand frère l'a enlacée._

 _Grand frère est décédé._

 _Grand frère l'a retrouvée._

 _Au revoir, grand frère._

 **Bwah je trouve ce chapitre encore plus triste! Pauvre Al et pauvre mamie! Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé son corps, il s'en sert tout de suite pour pleurer! Ed espèce de lâche! Je suis en mode "mais pourquoi j'écris ça, mais pourquoi j'écris ça,!..." Désolée de tuer Ed et Winry... Je vous laisse, je vais chialer...**


	14. Pour toujours, RizaxRoyxGreed

**Disclaimers : Vous vous doutez bien que je ne possède rien, ni Riza, ni Roy, ni Greed, malheureusement...**

 **C'est mon premier yaoi-non-royai. À la base c'était juste une idée comme ça et je l'ai postée pour tenter. Un avis ?**

 _Roy est mon ami d'enfance. Il est l'élève de mon père. Il adore la science, donc mon père lui enseigne. Nous avons toujours été très proches. Et un jour, quelque chose a changé dans notre relation. Je ne sais pas quoi. Nous prenions une pause sous le cerisier de mon jardin. On parlait de tout et de rien, on riait. Et, je ne sais plus trop comment... Il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux. Je l'ai fait, et l'instant d'après j'ai senti ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réagi. Je suis restée indifférente. Mais après, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais aimé cette sensation. Roy, lui, a continué à se comporter comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je l'aime, et en même temps je ne suis pas sûre d'être amoureuse de lui. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je l'aime, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais lui, je ne sais pas. Il a sûrement oublié ce chaste baiser._

Je regardai l'heure. Neuf heures et demie. Super. Roy devait déjà être en train de s'entraîner avec mon père. Je m'étirai, me blottissai une dernière fois dans la couette, et quittai le lit. Je descendais à la cuisine. Personne. Logique, vu qu'ils étaient dans le salon. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux mois que j'avais 17 ans. Presque la majorité. Encore dix mois et je serai majeure. Une fois mon repas frugal achevé, je montai les marches quatre à quatre pour me changer. Je pris une brosse et commençai à coiffer mes cheveux courts. Une fois que j'obtins un résultat à peu près potable, je filais à la douche me brosser les dents. Environ une heure après, je redescends. Je m'empare d'un roman que j'adore et commence à lire en attendant que mon père et Roy finissent l'entraînement. Deux heures plus tard, mon père sort. Il me voit et dit tout simplement.

-Riza, à table.

Habituée à cette ignorance, je demande cependant.

-Roy arrive ?

-Roy n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Ah ? Où est-il ?

Dans son habituelle froideur, il rétorque :

-Je ne connais pas toute sa vie tu sais.

Je baissa le regard.

-Certes.

Je m'apprête donc à passer un dimanche des plus ennuyeux. Je réfléchis aux romans que je n'ai pas encore lus. Mon père s'enferme dans son bureau, comme à son habitude. Mais vers 15 heures de l'après-midi, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et une voix lancer joyeusement.

-Je suis là !

Roy ! Enfin. Je cours l'accueillir. Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Hey, Riza! Ça va ? J'étais déjà parti quand tu dormais !

Je ne dis rien et me contente de lui rendre son étreinte. Après un certain temps, mon père passe sa tête par la porte.

-Faites donc moins de bruit ! Roy, je travaille. Je serais à toi dans une heure.

Roy hoche la tête. Une heure. Parfait. Ça nous laisse du temps pour discutailler.

Il me suit dans le jardin. On s'installe sous le cerisier, notre endroit favori qui me rappelle, à moi, de bons souvenirs. Je commence à lui parler.

-T'étais où ?

Pas de réponse, son regard erre dans le vague.

-Allo ?

Après un certain temps il répond finalement.

-... Hein quoi ? Ah bah... J'étais en ville.

Je fais la moue.

-Tu sais que je t'ai attendu ? Si j'avais su je serai restée dormir jusqu'à 12h...

Toujours aucune réaction.

-He ho! Je t'ennuie ou quoi !?

-... Hein quoi ?

-T'es dans la lune ! Ça va pas ?

Roy soupire.

-Riza, je... Je crois que je suis amoureux...

Je rougis brutalement. Je devrais me moquer, sortir une blague quelconque, mais j'en suis incapable. Au lieu de ça, je reste plantée là, pétrifiée et rouge.

-H... Ha ?

Il sourit.

-Oui... Tu sais, c'est quelqu'un qui a l'air bizarre au premier abord...

 _Oh non. Pas ça, je t'en supplie._

-Mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de gentil.

 _Je ne veux pas savoir. Je t'ai rien demandé._

-On a beaucoup de points communs, tous les deux...

 _Mais tais-toi !_

-C'est cette personne que je suis allé voir. J'ai hâte de vous présenter. Tu verras, c'est quelqu'un de fantastique. Il est génial, je...

 _Non Roy ! Ne dis pas ça !_

-... Je l'aime.

 _..._

Alors que je reste pétrifiée là, mon esprit tilte quelque chose. "Il est génial". "... Il"? Roy gay ?...

 _Deux jours plus tard._

Je lâche mon roman en entendant la porte grincer. Roy est de retour. Mais je comprends très rapidement que je n'aurai pas mon câlin habituel. Cette fois, il est accompagné.

-Riza?

Je me montre dans le hall. Il est avec un garçon assez grand, aux cheveux noirs dressés en pics. Il porte une veste en cuir avec de la moumoute blanche au col et des lunettes de soleil.

-Je te présente Greed, mon copain. Je t'en avais parlé l'autre jour. Greedy, voici Riza, ma meilleure amie et ma confidente.

-Yo poupée !

-... Bonjour...

Je me sens vide. Vide. Roy aime quelqu'un. Et cette personne l'aime. Et c'est un beau gosse. Autant dire que je n'ai plus aucune chance. Roy fait visiter le jardin à Greed. Il l'amène évidemment sous notre cerisier. Vide. En quelques minutes, j'ai perdu une grosse partie de mon meilleur ami, mon frère mon amour.

C' est le soir. Je suis dans ma chambre, assise sur mon lit, la tête entre les bras. J'essuie quelques larmes furtives. Roy doit être en train de dormir. Mon père, ce n'est pas lui qui se soucierait de moi. Je murmure le prénom "Roy" comme si ça pouvait tout changer. C'est alors que j'entends trois coups discrets à ma porte.

-Riza ? Tu dors ?

Reconnaissant la voix de l'interlocuteur, j'essuie les dernières larmes et me donne une allure la plus fière possible, et, non sans rougir, répond :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il entre et referme la porte. Il vient s'asseoir au bord de mon lit. Eeeuh, il fait quoi là ?

-Ne t'écarte pas comme ça. Je viens discuter.

-Ouais ? Quoi ?

Il baisse la tête, visiblement gêné.

-Ben rien, c'est que tout à l'heure, tu paraissais bizarre...

-Bizarre ? Je demande, d'un ton peut-être un peu trop froid et sec.

Il recule, surpris.

-Euh oui enfin, ne le prends pas mal... Mais voilà...

-Bizarre, moi, bizarre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Mon ton est agressif, pourquoi ?

-Riza...

-C'est bizarre d'être vexée que tu emmènes un inconnu dans notre jardin secret ? C'est bizarre d'être déprimée de se rendre compte que notre meilleur ami va nous abandonner pour un parfait inconnu ? C'est bizarre, hein, Mustang ?

-Écoute...

-Quoi ? Pendant que toi, tu vas t'amuser avec ton copain, moi je t'attends là comme une conne, seule, avec l'autre croûton coincé ? Pourquoi toi, tu es comme ça ? Moi je t'attends mais en fait tu t'en fous de mes sentiments !

J'ai été trop loin. Il me gifle et hurle.

-Bordel, tu te fous de moi ?! Je parle de toi partout ! Je t'offre toujours de chouettes cadeaux d'anniversaire ! Je ne sors presque jamais pour ne pas te laisser seule ! Je sacrifie mon existence pour toi, et toi tu...?! Tu m'énerves ! Actuellement, je t'en veux, et il vaut mieux que ça reste ainsi !

Il tourne les talons. Il ouvre la porte. Je sens que s'il part maintenant, je le perdrai définitivement. Je tente de ravaler mes sanglots.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?

Il s'arrête net. Il se tourne vers moi. Je dois avoir les joues gonflées et les yeux rouges.

-Hein ?

-Tu te souviens, non ? La fois où tu m'avais embrassée. Pourquoi ?

Il se fige. Je le sens incapable de répondre. Alors, pour rompre la glace, je continue.

-Je savais que ça avait changé quelque chose. Mais tu vois, je pensais que ça nous avait rapprochés. Mais en fait, c'est tout l'inverse ! Ce baiser a tout gâché ! Depuis, je pense à toi sans cesse, je ne te considère plus comme un ami, je te veux tout entier, je suis possessive, et...

Il m'interrompt en levant mon menton de ses doigts.

-Oh Riza... Tu te souviens encore de ça ?

-Bien sûr !

Il semble maintenant amusé.

-Riza. Je voulais juste ne pas gâcher mon premier baiser. Je voulais que la première personne que j'embrasse soit la fille à laquelle je tenais plus que tout au monde. Je suis désolé, Riza...

Je baisse les yeux.

-Mais Riza... Tu dois me le dire.

-Oh non Roy n'y pense même pas.

-Je t'y forcerai. Dis-moi.

-Non...

-Riza.

-Roy, tu vas tout gâcher, arrête...

-Oh que non. Tu dois me le dire.

-Pourquoi ? C'est mieux de faire comme si on ne s'était rendu compte de rien...

-Non. Tu dois assumer Riza.

-Arrête, ne gâche pas tout s'il te plaît...

-Dis-le moi !

Il me saisit les poignets.

-Non !

Mais je cède, parce que je meurs d'envie de le lui dire.

-Je t'aime Roy ! Depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais ! Je t'aime à en crever! Je mourrai pour toi Roy ! Je hais ce Greed, je hais toutes les filles, tout être vivant qui s'approche trop près de toi ! Je t'aime trop Roy ! Fais-moi oublier s'il te plaît sinon... Je... Vais gâcher notre amitié...

Contrairement à toute attente, il attira ma tête sur son épaule et me serra.

-Merci.

Il ne put savoir les sentiments contradictoires que provoquait ce simple mot. Je me laissai faire et il continua de parler.

-Je suis désolé Riza. J'aime Greed, qu'on le veuille ou non. J'aurais voulu t'aimer aussi mais je tiens trop à toi pour... Je ne sais pas, c'est confus et tellement bizarre. Ne te mets pas en travers de notre bonheur. N'essaie pas de t'interposer dans notre couple à Greed et moi. Je l'aime et si tu nous sépare, je ne te pardonnerai pas. En contrepartie je te promets de ne pas t'oublier. Tu resteras à jamais ma sœur ma meilleure amie. Mais jamais plus. C'est compris ? Tu seras toujours à une place privilégiée dans mon cœur. Mais permets moi d'aimer Greed. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu veuilles, j'aimerai toujours Greed, jamais toi. Alors sois juste Riza, ne laisse pas ton amour mettre de la distance entre nous. Oublie ce baiser, comporte toi comme avant.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Il les essuya.

-Je ne compte pas m'éloigner de toi pour t'aider à ne plus m'aimer. C'est à toi de maîtriser tes sentiments. Mais ne t'interpose jamais entre moi et Greedy, sinon, je te haïrai. Tu n'auras aucune chance cette fois. Mais on n'est pas là. Vis ton présent, fais-moi confiance. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Il caressa ma joue.

-Pardon de t'avoir giflée.

Il me reprit dans ses bras. Je le serrai aussi. J'avais décidé d'accepter. Je l'aimais mais je saurai l'oublier, s'il le voulait. Et je lui ferai confiance, comme je lui avais toujours fait confiance. Il resterait un ami, rien de plus. Pour toujours.


End file.
